


THE IMPORTANT DAY

by Garrus_Turian



Series: ECHO STORIES [2]
Category: Echo (Visual Novel 2019)
Genre: Explicit Language, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Midquel, Time Skips, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garrus_Turian/pseuds/Garrus_Turian
Summary: This is a short midquel to my other work, "Silence the Echo", I highly recommend you to check it first before reading this one. The further summary contains spoilers to "Silence the Echo":)***"The Important Day" is a journey showing Chase and Flynn at certain important points of their life after the nightmare they survived (the events of "Echo" and "Silence the Echo"), leading up to the most important one of them all - the day they become a family.
Relationships: Chase Hunter/Flynn Moore
Series: ECHO STORIES [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068563
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	THE IMPORTANT DAY

**Author's Note:**

> And yet again, big thank you to my buddy Laddie Luck who proofread my translation to English yet again:)  
> Hearing that "I make progress" makes me happy, so I exist to make my native English-speaking friends happy:D
> 
> The original work, written by me in Russian:  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/10187350
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading my work as well, just as much as I enjoyed writing and translating it.  
> Also, I hope you noticed a couple of references I couldn't help but insert:P

_"... I_ _don’t_ _want_ _to_ _and_ _I_ _won’t_ _hide_ _the t_ _ruth._ _Especially_ _now_ _,_ _when_ _all_ _that’s_ _left_ _of_ _Echo_ _i_ _s_ _its_ _silence._ _”_

The screen finally went dark and Chase switched the TV off. His heart was hammering like crazy; eyes fixated on a single spot on the ceiling. He didn’t want to move a muscle, his hands were lying limply on the sofa on both sides of him, palms upwards. So, he was sitting there like a mannequin when his right hand was enveloped by the rugged, scaley lizard’s palm. 

“How’re you feelin’?” Flynn asked quietly. He was next to him, watching the whole thing with him. 

“I don’t know. Well, looks like it actually happened,” Chase replied impassively. 

“I’m proud of ya, you know that?” Flynn noted. 

“Proud of what?” Chase’s eyebrows went up. 

“One must have huge fucking balls to publish... all that.” 

“You... tried to talk me out of doing it multiple times.” 

“I think it’s obvious why.” 

“I don’t regret it though. I’m sure I’ve done the right thing.” 

“Yes. I think you have.” 

“I’m gonna thank Professor Jones tomorrow. I didn’t think his connections would actually help.” 

“That’s tomorrow. And now go to bed.” 

Flynn quickly got off the sofa and unceremoniously pulled the otter on his feet by the hand he was still firmly holding onto. 

“Hey! Careful!” 

“If I don’t make sure you are all comfy under the blankets this very instance, I know you’re gonna fuck around the apartment like some ghost until you finally pass out. I don’t want these night surprises anymore.” 

“Did I really scare you so badly that time, tough guy?” sneered Chase obediently following the lizard into their bedroom. 

“Imagine that, I do get scared sometimes, you asshole,” muttered Flynn, “Anyway, jokes aside, you need to get to school with the fresh mind of yours and we don’t have much time left to sleep.” 

“I’m not sure I could sleep today at all,” Chase replied quietly, finally freeing his hand and heading to his phone charging on a nightstand next to the bed. The LED at the bottom of the screen was blinking. This model was far cheaper than the one that broke in _the mines_ but it was very much functional alright. 

“Should I come pick you up tomorrow after classes?” the otter asked the lizard who had already undressed and was ready to get under the two blankets. 

“Pick up... on a bus?” snickered Flynn while crawling into the bed. 

His truck didn’t handle the journey from Arizonian nowhere to Pueblo in Colorado well, but the lizard didn’t give up and now the car was awaiting its fate in a local carshop. 

“Maybe... I want to see you a bit sooner,” Chase smiled taking the phone into his hand. 

“I just somehow knew I was getting myself into some extremely gay shit when I started dating you,” muttered the lizard into the pillow. 

“You’re the one to talk,” the otter rolled his eyes and pointed his gaze to the phone screen, afraid of what he would see when he unlocks the gadget. When he finally did, he managed to see about twenty notifications and counting (with Vincent sending the most), the stern and demanding voice sounded from under the blankets: 

“If you don’t turn off your fuckin’ phone and get into the bed with me right now, I’ll knock you off myself. Have some rest.” 

Chase smiled and put his phone back onto the nightstand plugging the charger back in. Whatever the reaction of everyone who saw his project was... well, he would find it out tomorrow. 

He got under the blankets and switched off the lights by pressing a button over his head. The small but comfortable bedroom of their rental apartment plunged into darkness. The otter felt at once that the lizard’s hand slid onto his chest and clutched his T-shirt he hadn’t taken off. 

“Why didn’t you take it off?” Flynn asked with surprise. 

“I... Uh... Just the habit,” Chase responded quietly. 

“Is it because of the scars again?” 

They didn’t get up at the same time often and Chase tried to avoid having shower together with the lizard at any opportunity. Almost all of their most intimate moments also happened in complete darkness. However, tomorrow both of their first classes started at 9 a.m. which meant they would get up together. The answer was obvious. 

“I...” 

“Chase. What are you afraid of?” 

“I don’t want you to see me... like this. Let’s not talk about it?” 

“Buddy. I think I’m your boyfriend, I am somewhat supposed to support you and shit, aren’t I?” 

“You cannot help me here. Maybe, in due time.” 

“Chase. I don’t give a flying fuck how many scars you have.” 

“I... know, but what if...” 

“I know how you got ‘em. I know what you went through. I was with you back then and I will be with you even if you ever decide to add a couple more scratches to your fluffy asscheeks,” Flynn assured him. 

Chase couldn’t help but burst into laughter. 

“Do you believe me?” the lizard asked. 

Instead of answering the question, the otter sat up and slowly dragged his T-shirt off his body with the shorts shortly following onto the floor. He dove back under the blankets and sighed out. The gila gently pulled him into his embrace; his hand started slowly stroking the otter’s torso, but when his hand was dragging over multiple scars, he was even more careful. 

“It was a stellar project, Chase,” he said suddenly. 

The otter tilted his head sideways. The lizard’s green eyes were lightly glowing in the moonlight filling the room through small cracks in the blinds. Their lips were almost touching each other. 

“Thank you, Flynn,” the otter whispered and slowly kissed the lizard. 

The gila reciprocated the kiss, hugging him so tightly that it seemed there was no way he would ever let him go. Until the slumber took over both of them, their hands kept exploring each other’s bodies and they were cherishing every smallest moment of this... 

*******

… day, you hear me?” 

“Sorry, what?” Chase asked, his thoughts were wandering somewhere far. 

“Dumbass, cheer up, I’m telling ya! You’ll never forget this day, you do realise that, don’t you?” said Vincent and shook his shoulders. 

“Oh, careful with the suit, mister Muscle!” exclaimed a terrified Chase. 

“It won’t rip, chill, Chaz,” the wolf shook his head and managed to show off his biceps even through the fabric of his light-gray jacket. 

“Keep flexing dude, and you’ll prove yourself wrong really fast,” the otter chuckled and sat in a small leather armchair at the back wall locking his fingers between his knees. 

“Well, at least I have shit to flex,” Vincent stuck his tongue out wagging his tail a little. 

“Please, remind me, why did I ask you to be my best man?” Chase asked with a deadpan expression. 

“Hmm... Because I’m your best friend and you love me from the bottom of your heart?” Vincent assumed. 

Chase’s ears immediately went red. 

“Bullseye,” the happy wolf noted with his tail wagging like crazy. 

“Don’t get all cocky with me, I can still change my mind,” Chase said doing his best to hide a smile. 

“Is that so? And who would replace me? Still considering Carl?” 

“Ha... No, he won’t do that. Listen, I’m thankful enough that he managed to come here at all. He wants as little attention to himself as possible and being a best man isn’t the best way of achieving that, you know.” 

“Well... his loss. He’ll ask Dax later what it is like.” 

“Yeah. By the way, I’m really curious how Flynn and Dax are doing right now. Specifically, whether Flynn is also shaking like me and how Dax is handling his tantrums.” 

“Tantrums? Are we talking about the same Flynn right now?” 

“Fair enough,” Chase smiled. 

“I’m sure he’s just as eager to see you as you are to see him,” Vincent grinned widely with his white teeth. 

“Yes... yes, I know that,” the otter’s own grin also became wider. 

The wolf came up to Chase, lifted him on his feet and pulled him into a hug clapping him on the back a few times. 

“Relax. Don’t think about anything bad, it isn’t the right time or the place for that today, got it?” 

“Got it.” 

“Atta boy. Listen, I’ll go check out how things are out there, you wait here. Will be back soon.”   
“Alright.” 

With another smile addressed to his friend, Vincent straightened out his jacket, opened the ornamental door and walked out into the hallway. 

Chase ran an eye over the room he was "hiding" from Flynn in before the start of the ceremony and carefully lay on a small bed, making sure he didn’t wrinkle the jacket in the process. Quiet AC keeping his sweating situation in check, mild lighting, walls coloured in calming azure tones and his comfortable position worked like magic and gradually started removing distress out of his mind and soul. Just another couple of hours and he would marry Flynn Moore. His childhood friend who went through so many nightmares with him. No child deserves such fate. However, there was a silver lining to this – perhaps they would have never found strength to end up together if any of that hadn’t happened. Now it didn’t really matter. All these years later they were finally ready to vow to each other that they would stay together until the very end. Chase could not even imagine he could be ever happier than now. There were no words good enough to describe how much he loved Flynn. It didn’t matter if they were busy with something completely mundane or whether they were having an argument or one of their most intimate moments – he knew he wanted to share any of these moments only with his dearest... 

*******

...asshole! Come back here right now, you muskshit!” 

“F... Flynn, calm down, it was just a pr... Ouch!” 

Before he hastily turned a corner, a flying cushion hit him right on the back of his head. 

“I’ll fuckin’ show you a _"vibecheck"_...” the lizard growled chasing him in the hallways. 

Chase ran into the bedroom, closed the door and leaned his back on it. It was a dead-end, but he wasn’t panicking – after all, it was indeed just a prank. He just wasn’t sure how angry the lizard really was. As if in response, someone knocked on the door from the other side. 

“Who’s that?” Chase asked innocently, trying not to laugh. 

“Doesn’t matter. Excuse me, have you seen a stinky dumbass otter around here? I must kill the fucking bitch,” said the voice. 

“Sorry, no, I haven’t. But I will have to call the police if you a going to murder someone!” Chase noted pointedly, raising his voice. 

“Is that so? Well, fuck, I guess I’ll have to cover up my tracks then,” scoffed the lizard and he turned the door handle. 

Chase tried to stop him, but in spite of his hardest efforts the handle spun fully around and the door started to open, slowly but surely. His feet slid across the parquet floor and when a gray scaley arm showed up through the increasing opening and grabbed his shirt sleeve, he accepted his fate. 

Flynn burst into the room and pinned Chase to the door, closing it under the weight of their bodies. 

“There you are, dipshit,” the gila said mockingly, looking down at him. 

“Hi,” Chase replied cautiously. 

“Hi yourself,” Flynn raised his eyebrow ridges, “And now, please tell me which one of the fanfics you’re jerking off to said it was a good idea to hit someone over the head with a heavy bag from the back?” 

“It wasn’t that heavy...” Chase said the only thing he could come up with. 

“Is that so...” 

Flynn easily dropped the otter on the floor and menacingly leaned over him and placed his hands on both sides of the otter’s head. 

“If you want my attention so badly, there are other, more pleasant ways to do that, you know?” the gila said with a smirk on his muzzle. 

“Like... this?” Chase slowly reached under Flynn’s T-shirt and gently caressed his smooth stomach. It made the lizard sharply sigh and the skin under Chase’s fingers winced. The gila immediately stood up and walked out of the bedroom with a shit-eating grin. 

“H... hey! Where are you going?” asked a dumbfounded Chase. 

“Payback is a bitch!” the playful voice sounded from somewhere in the living room. 

“Dick,” the otter muttered and also stood up. 

“Again, switch your laptop off and grab your stuff, we’re already kinda late. Dax will be waiting soon.” 

“He texted you?” Chase asked entering the living room. 

“Yes, that’s what I was going to tell you before you...” 

“I got that, thank you.” 

When they were leaving the apartment, the lizard grabbed Chase by the shoulders and whispered: 

“Don’t even think you got away that easily...” 

Afterwards, he slapped the otter on his butt which made him go red. 

“Don’t threaten me with a good time.” 

“How do I threaten you then?” Flynn inquired going down the stairs. 

“Well, for example... I’ll be happy to cook dinner for you tonight!” 

“Please, don’t. I don’t want to spend the whole night on a fuckin’ shitter,” Flynn groaned. 

Chase giggled and followed him after locking the door. 

Daxton began to write his first book even before he graduated from college, and one of the dozens of publishing companies he’d sent the manuscript to got finally interested. The company happened to be in Denver, so Flynn and Chase happily agreed to meet his friend while he was in the city. 

After a couple of hours on the road, they entered a small and cozy bakery named “Orlando’s” where the salamander was already waiting at one of the tables. He beamed when he saw them and ran up to them before they could approach him. He hugged them tightly with no one trying to conceal how happy they were to see each other, especially Flynn. There was a reason why those two got along so well together a few years ago, after all. 

An amiable-looking dragon took their orders and, in a few minutes, he placed the best slices of cake Chase had ever seen in his life on their table. 

“Well, how are you, guys? I’m so happy you’re still together!” Dax said delightedly, looking at them, grinning from ear to ear (if he had those). 

“By some miracle, yes, we are,” replied Flynn nonchalantly. 

“Flynn!” Chase exclaimed. 

“Some things never change, don’t they?” Dax asked shaking his head. 

“Blow me,” the lizard uttered, sipping coffee from his mug. 

“This completes the proof,” Chase agreed, gently hitting the gila’s calf with his tail. 

The salamander giggled when he looked at Flynn’s furious face expression who stared daggers at Chase. 

“Things really are great between us,” the otter said, ignoring the silent promise of a soon-to-be gruesome murder radiating from the right, “We have been together for a year now and... it doesn’t seem to end any time soon. Don’t you agree, honey?” 

He turned his head to look at Flynn who was still giving him a side eye, but after these words he had trouble containing a smile. His anger mask disappeared, he slightly shook his head and awkwardly clawed the table surface for a second. 

“It was _“Yes, but you’re still an asshole”_ in Flynnish,” Chase explained to Dax. 

“I know,” the salamander confirmed happily. 

“Why don’t you both go fuck yourselves?” the lizard groaned. 

The otter and the salamander couldn’t help it and burst into laughter. 

“And what about you? How are your horny fanfics doing?” Flynn asked sometime later, when the sweetness of cake mollified him. 

“Well, the first meeting with the editor went really well. She asked me to return tomorrow again, so... I really hope the book is going places,” Dax beamed again, “While I’m at it, I also wanted to discuss the possibility of adding illustrations with her.” 

“You want to hire an artist?” Chase asked. 

“The only artist I would like to “hire” had told me he would draw everything for me long before I finished my book,” the salamander said, blushing. 

“Really? Who...” Flynn began and opened his eyes wide, “Carl?” 

“He has already shown me some of the sketches he did after I’d shown him some of my finished chapters, and... he captured my vision of the book world near perfectly!” 

“That’s... awesome, Dax! I’m so glad you’re still in touch with each other as well!” Chase brightened up. 

The salamander got flustered even more and smiled, locking his fingers. 

“Uh-huh. By the way, I have a surprise for you.” 

He pulled out a phone from his pocket and sent someone a message. In a few seconds the gadget started vibrating and Dax answered the call. 

“Well, hello again. You’re on the speaker mode.” 

He pressed the button and turned the phone towards Flynn and Chase. On the screen they saw a beaming Carl in his cherished beanie, sitting on a couch in his bedroom. 

“Carl! Long time no “see”!” Chase smiled. 

“Yoooooo, these are my favourite homos!” the ram laughed. 

“Have you seen that many to play favourites?” Flynn inquired with a smirk. 

“Not too many, only like half of Echo,” Carl noted and the lizard chuckled, “I really wanted to catch you while you’re all there together... Dax, where are you?” 

“I’m here!” said the salamander and moved the phone to himself. 

“Cool! Always wanted to attend a double date.” 

The salamander bugged his eyes out and Chase could swear Dax would go tomato-red right now if he could. 

“So, what are the plans?” Carl asked. 

“We’ll see. Maybe we’ll watch a movie or something.” 

“Okay, won’t disturb you. My drawing tablet is waiting for me anyway. Don’t disappear for a month again, alright? Dax, text me later.” 

“Good luck to you!” Chase said. 

“See ya, fatso!” Flynn smiled. 

The salamander pocketed his phone and looked at the empty plates and mugs of his friends. 

“Shall we?” 

“Yeah. And Dax? I just have to write about the publication of your book later, so keep me in the loop, okay?” Chase said. 

“Haha, alright,” Dax smiled and turned to the dragon behind the counter to ask for the bill. 

Flynn shook his head with a smile and the three of them...

*******

… got off the bed, not being able to lie there, doing nothing. He was filled with all sorts of emotions – agitation with borderline insanity, happy tranquility, all at once. He started pacing around the room and his hands were constantly looking for anything to get busy with. One of them kept trying to find a goatee on his chin – the habit that he still had all these years later despite having it shaven off last summer. He took out his phone from the jacket pocket and started looking through notifications just to keep himself distracted. Work groupchats filled with journalism chatter, reminders about some special offers in some of the game apps he had installed... he swiped all of that away immediately. The rest of the notifications were messages from some of his acquaintances who knew of the wedding but weren’t present here personally. 

He really hoped they weren’t angry with him for not receiving an invitation – the ceremony they organized with Flynn was quite small and only a handful of people were present. The venue they rented was also small, but the furnishing inside was just as beautiful as inside some of the other, much more expensive options they had considered. White pillars in almost Roman style, shining marble floors satisfyingly echoing after each step, the spacious main hall where his life was about to change forever... and all of that was a very reasonable price for both of them. Practicality was their motto for this celebration – neither of them wanted to turn the wedding into a senseless extra show they would pay for the next couple of years. So, they rented a pretty cheap venue, invited only the closest people to them with a banquet in Flynn’s own restaurant. Chase had to convince Flynn about the latter part though, because it was quite a hangup for the lizard that his own staff was to serve him, which he never wanted. However, the otter managed to convince him that it was the best way to demonstrate to everyone the fruit of his hard work through all these years, plus, Chase was on cloud nine every time he tried the gila’s self-made and approved banquet menu dishes. 

Money was another reason. They quickly agreed on one thing – it would be much better to spend it on some unforgettable time just for the two of them instead of a massive banquet with wedding attendants and other things. In other words, the upcoming honeymoon on Tahiti promised to be absolutely magical. 

The closest people were here and of course, other than Carl, that included TJ and Jenna. Not taking videocalls into account, they haven’t seen each other all together for over six years and the reunion at a wedding seemed like a perfect opportunity to compensate for all this time. Jenna was always knee-deep into her psychoanalytical work (and anime in her leisure time), so she must have been absolutely happy to venture out to anywhere at this point. TJ was pretty sought-after in Canada as a massage therapist and there were rumours that even the national hockey team was after him, so he definitely couldn’t complain about his career. It is to be noted that they all could have seen each other even earlier – Chase and Flynn weren’t the first out of the whole friends' group to get married. TJ and his colleague were together for a year at this point and he let it slip not that long ago that she was already pregnant. Anyway, there was no wedding ceremony to attend, so no one received an invitation. The otter never asked him why, the lynx could have any number of personal reasons. He still looked nervous, even after all these years, so prying wouldn’t be the best move. 

While they were talking the day before, there was no real feeling of tension or awkwardness in the air that could be expected, considering... everything. No, both him and Jenna were just delighted that their childhood friends were able to find each other despite this “everything”. After the publication of his project Chase had no idea what to expect from any of them, but he spent the whole next evening talking to Jenna who called him after watching the film. They both had a lot to discuss. With TJ, however, things weren’t as easy. Nevertheless, in two years, when the lynx was able to pick himself back up and forgive Chase, the two of them met up and managed to fix what seemed absolutely irreparable. 

TJ and Jenna weren’t the only one who occupied Chase’s mind right now. The only closest friend who wasn’t here today was Leo, but not because Flynn or Chase didn’t want him to come. Leo asked them himself not to invite him. The otter didn’t pry him about his reasons as well, but his strained relationship with Flynn couldn’t be one – those two also met up during a couple of Flynn’s business trips to Arizona, and they were even able to restore their completely destroyed relationship to at least somewhat friendly terms again. If it was because seeing Chase would remind him of the events that transpired six years ago, well, the otter could not blame the wolf for not wanting to open the old wounds. Of course, they kept talking to each other all these years, but quite rarely – every conversation still felt awkward and forced after everything there was. 

Chase hadn’t received any congratulatory messages from him today or before, so he didn’t know if he should have expected anything of sorts at all. Well, if Leo wanted to pretend this day wasn’t happening, it was his full right to do so. It was almost the time to leave this room and head towards his future, so he didn’t really have time to be preoccupied with the past. However, the past has one very uncomfortable feature – it usually tends to resurface. 

The phone in his pocket started vibrating and Chase looked at the screen with an audible gasp. It was Leo and it was a videocall. After lingering for a moment, Chase tapped the reply button. The black screen showed him the image of a cramped locker room and in the middle of it was the red wolf with oil stains on his fur and work attire. Leo broke into a wide smile. 

“Leo!” Chase exclaimed. 

“Heyo, Otter,” the wolf replied and shook his head, “Damn, you’re looking gorgeous!” 

Chase glanced over his checkered dark-gray jacket and a red bowtie on a beige shirt visible in the corner of the display and asked: 

“You think so?” 

“Oh yeah. Picked it yourself?” 

“Almost. I knew what kind of jacket I wanted and that I needed a bowtie, but... Flynn also helped.” 

“What’s up with that pause?” 

“He helped me with the colours. He told me he’d kill me, and I quote, “if I put on some incompatible shit”.” 

“Sounds like Flynn alright. So, how are you feeling? I was hoping to catch you before the ceremony.” 

“Worried. But happy. How are you out there? I wish you were here, of course.” 

“I think it’s good that I’m not going to ruin anything for anyone today.” 

“You wouldn’t...” 

“No, Chase. One day I will see you and I will congratulate both of you well and truly. But for now... let’s settle on this.” 

“Okay,” the otter replied quietly. 

“It’s fine, Chase,” Leo smiled reassuringly, “We all remember each other. Isn’t this what you wanted? I’m still with y’all and it doesn’t matter where I am. I’m just... sorry if you were hoping for the full set on your wedding day. It will have to wait,” he winked. 

“I’ll... take you up on that!” Chase said with a sad smile. 

“I won’t let you down then. And I’ll come without a gun, I promise,” the wolf chuckled, though his smile withered away the moment he noticed that the otter shuddered. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay.” 

The door into the room quietly opened and his mother looked inside. 

“Honey? It’s time,” she smiled. 

“Well... it’s time indeed then,” Leo said, “Come on, Otter, ¡vamos! Make that grumpy lizard happy already.” 

Chase smiled and nodded. The wolf winked and ended the call. Chase stared at his reflection for a few more seconds – and it was fully his, even without his goatee. 

“You comin’?” his father shouted from behind the door. 

“Yeah,” Chase replied and glanced over himself once more, trying to uncrumple nonexistent creases on his jacket. His mum put her hand on his shoulder and said: 

“You are looking perfect, dear. Let’s go.” 

Her voice was shaking a little. 

“God, mom, please, don’t cry. Not now, at least, okay?” Chase laughed. 

“Okay. I’ll do my best,” his mum also laughed and led him outside the room. 

They were now in a bright hallway, with walls covered in paintings, and at the end of it was a double door – and Flynn was behind it. The last ever door on his way that shrouded the reality he couldn’t ever dream of before. 

“Are you ready?” his dad asked reassuringly when his mum took his arm. 

“As ready as I will ever be,” Chase sighed out trying to hide that he was trembling all over. 

His dad signalled someone over a cell phone and in a few seconds Chase’s ex-coursemate started playing a beautiful melody on a piano on the other side of the door. The time was now. His mother and father opened the double doors and all three of them made the first step towards... 

*******

... the table where Chase had already finished his dinner. The otter looked up at him and smiled. The lizard sat across him and stretched out his weary legs, squinting his eyes a little. 

“Sorry I couldn’t spend much time with you today. A... shitload of work.” 

“I get it. I’m in your restaurant, eating your food and thinking about you, it’s almost the same,” the otter smiled. 

“Smartass,” the gila smirked, “So... how was it? The salad with beef slices, quail eggs and Dijon mustard, Tom yam and fried salmon with quinoa and vegetables, correct?” 

“Yes sir, that’s my order,” Chase nodded, “Hm, what can I say...” 

“The truth. My menu, so I have to listen to the constructive criticism.” 

“Well, I need to think...” the otter said playfully. 

“I am going to slap your cheeky ass so hard...” uttered Flynn with threatening tone. 

“Okay, okay,” Chase laughed, “I don’t know what kind of magic you do in the kitchen or who you hired, but that was absolutely delicious. I’m full to the brim and I’m ready to do it every day if need be.” 

“Of course, it’s fucking delicious, I’m the chef!” Flynn said proudly. 

“Oh wow, did you just have a bighead moment?” the otter winked and the lizard felt a tiny sting of shame that quickly gave way to the pride. 

“Sorry, dear, but kiss my ass,” he said quietly and chuckled, “Let me enjoy today what I have finally achieved in all these years.” 

“Okay. I’ll let you,” Chase replied and gently stroked his hand placed on the table with his palm. 

This small gesture always brought complete tranquility and the feeling of safety in the lizard’s soul. Sometimes he couldn’t figure out what Chase even (clearly) loved him for and yet it was real. Perhaps, one day he’ll learn not to question everything around him too much, especially his own love life and start to live at his heart’s content. At least, if anything has changed in these five years is that Flynn has never felt as calm inside as he did now. Sure, there was a ton of work and stress, especially in regards to the launch and managing of his own restaurant, but it wasn’t a big deal. At home Chase was always waiting for him. He somehow became so much more for him than just a friend and the relationship that they had made everything seem right. Organized. As it should be. The otter tried to be perfect for him and Flynn tried to give back just as much. They shared a pretty dark past and the things they went through to remain strong and to move forward together... it couldn’t have been for nothing. Chase loved him and Flynn loved him back, even though he didn’t tell it to the otter as often as he deserved. 

They both needed each other’s support – Chase still sometimes woke up from terrible nightmares or suffered from sudden panic attacks and the lizard was the only one who could really help him. That’s why they were together. Love... and mutual aid. 

“... still here?” Chase’s voice dragged him out of his thoughts. 

“Sorry, what?” Flynn asked, jerking his lowered head towards him. 

“Oh. What are you thinking about?” 

“About us. Don’t worry, only the good things,” the gila smiled. 

“I... think about us as well,” Chase shifted on his chair awkwardly as if trying to hide something. Flynn knew his body language too damn well. 

“Oh, do you? And what’s the verdict?” the lizard inquired watching the otter fiddling with the corner of his napkin with his fingers. 

“Don’t worry about it. It’s all good, you know that,” he beamed, the smile completely genuine. 

“So... what if I get free in a couple hours, then come home and show you just _how_ good things are between us?” the lizard winked. 

The otter’s ears went red and Flynn smirked. These reactions always made the gila melt inside a little. 

“S... sounds quite tempting,” Chase chuckled in response. 

“Well, don’t stay for too long here then. I’ll be home really soon.” 

Flynn got off his chair and gently ran his thumb on the otter’s cheek fur. Chase hugged him tightly, pressing his head to the lizard’s chest. 

“I’ll see you really soon,” the otter said with a grin on his muzzle and headed towards the exit with a goodbye wave. 

Flynn followed him with his gaze for a while and then went to the locker room to put on his chef jacket again and continue to cook food for the new guests of “Say Cheese!”. It was a little silly name that Chase had jokingly suggested, but Flynn liked is so much for some reason that it was the one to become the restaurant’s name in the end. His mood was as best as it could probably get – favourite job, incredible dishes made out of freshest ingredients and the main dessert was awaiting him at home. 

All set, he returned to the kitchen to his great team of cooks and his head was again completely busy with...

*******

… what he saw in front of him. The small hall was filled with two dozens of folding chairs decorated with bright ribbons, but no one was sitting on them. Everyone was standing up and looking at the three that were approaching the stage with the beautiful piano melody leading their steps. 

Dax subtly touched his arm and whispered: 

“Good luck!” 

Vincent, who stood next to Dax behind him, chuckled quietly and clapped the lizard on the shoulder. Their friends – happy Carl, slightly bouncing up and down on his hooves, could hardly contain his excitement – were looking at Chase and his parents who were approaching Flynn with wide smiles. The gila glanced over his snow-white suit and the turquoise shirt (buttoned up for once) for the last time and now all his attention belonged to Chase who was looking at him with such adoration that it was almost uncomfortable. To be fair, the lizard’s face expression was probably similar, so it was a fair game. 

The parents “passed” the otter to him and the father, just like Vincent before, clapped the gila on the shoulder. Flynn and Chase locked their hands together. The lizard felt how much the otter was shaking, so he gently squeezed his hands in his, slowly petting his fur with his thumbs. He looked into Chase’s yellowish eyes in a little more than a foot away from him and he couldn’t contain his smile even if he tried. Chase was looking back at him with a sheepish smile and his eyes were glistening more and more, which made Flynn squeeze his hands once again. 

Their officiant in a black suit and a rainbow stole freely hanging from the shoulders, a young moose with the energetic aura around them glanced at them with a wide smile, lifted a tablet and began speaking: 

“Dear guests! Dear newlyweds! We are happy to welcome you to this astonishing wedding ceremony. Love is beauty in its true form, it is the silver line that connects you wherever you are and it doesn’t matter how far you are – you will always find a way...

*******

... home. His first day as a manager and the chef of his own restaurant has just finished and he was delighted with the results. Before he left, he’d sincerely complimented his personally picked staff; the maître d'hôtel told him that the servers were outstanding as well. If this is how things were going to go, he just struck gold. It seemed like nothing could make this day even better, but he couldn’t wait to get home to see his otter. This was going to be the perfect conclusion to this day. 

Turning on his Korean sedan (that managed to replace his late truck in his heart) into the street where Chase and he had their humble dwelling in an apartment block, he parked behind the house and headed to the entrance hall. Inside he was greeted by a concierge fox with a weird smile on her muzzle. 

“Are you... okay, Nora?” Flynn inquired. 

“Oh yes, Mister Moore. Flynn,” she waved her paw. 

“You’re just... beaming,” the lizard said, raising his eyebrow ridge. 

“Oh, don’t mind me. Just... go home,” Nora continued to “beam”. 

That was strange. With a chuckle, the gila headed to the hallway leading to the elevator. One of the walls sported a big sheet of paper decorated with intertwining flowers and hearts along the edges, and in the middle, there were golden copperplate letters with red inking: 

“ ** _WELCOME HOME, HONEY._** ” 

“Thanks,” muttered the lizard and pressed the call button. 

It was nice to see that someone else was waiting for their loved one this evening at home. Just like Chase, who, of course, was waiting for him. 

The elevator doors slid open and the lizard stared in front of him. On the back wall there was another laminated sheet of paper, and this time, a bit smaller golden letters spelled out: 

“ ** _WHEN WE FIRST MET EACH OTHER, I COULD NEVER IMAGINE WE’D EVER BE WHERE WE ARE NOW. AFTER ALL THE MISERY, AFTER ALL THE PAIN, WE FOUND STRENGTH. WE FOUND EACH OTHER._** ” 

His heart started hammering like crazy. He realized what was probably going on. It could not be a coincidence. Still, he pushed all these thoughts away not to imagine more than necessary... Necessary? For... what? 

With his mind in the state of complete chaos he entered the elevator and pressed the button “7”. The doors shut and the car started moving. Flynn, breathing heavily, grabbed a steel handle on one of the walls with one hand and began unbuttoning the neckband of his shirt. He suddenly was really hot. 

The doors slid open again and on one of the walls in the hallway there was the next sheet of paper. 

“ ** _I KNOW YOU ALMOST NEVER CRY. THAT’S WHY I’M THANKFUL FOR ALL THOSE MOMENTS WHEN YOU WERE NEXT TO ME AND SUPPORTED ME. WHENEVER I THOUGHT THAT THERE WAS NO WAY BACK FROM THE ROCK BOTTOM, YOU ALWAYS DRAGGED ME BACK TO THE SURFACE._** ” 

He went along the hallway on his wobbly legs and the next message was just a few feet further. 

“ ** _I LOVE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU. I LOVE HOW YOU GRIN LIKE A HAPPY KID WHENEVER IT RAINS. I LOVE HOW YOU HOLD YOUR BREATH AND CLENCH YOUR FISTS DURING INTENSE MOVIE SCENES WE WATCH TOGETHER, AND THAT YOU DON’T EVEN NOTICE IT YOURSELF._** ” 

After the turn to the right Flynn saw that the walls of the hallway leading to the apartment were also lined with laminated paper. So, he started to read. 

“ ** _YOU WANTED TO LEARN TO PLAY MY FAVOURITE VIDEOGAMES BECAUSE YOU SAW HOW MUCH I WAS INTERESTED IN THEM. NOW YOU ARE BETTER THAN ME IN AT LEAST THREE OF THEM. YOU ARE BETTER THAN ME IN ALMOST EVERYTHING – AND I COULDN’T EVEN DREAM OF A BETTER BOYFRIEND. MY STRONG GIANT AND A KITCHEN WIZARD? YES! CAN YOU EVEN BLAME ME HERE?_** ” 

“ ** _YOUR SHARP TONGUE TOLD ME THE TRUTH NO ONE ELSE WOULD MULTIPLE TIMES. YOU MADE ME A BETTER PERSON. YOU SAVED ME MORE THAN ONCE. SCARS OF THE PAST WILL ALWAYS REMIND ME OF THAT._** ” 

“ ** _HOWEVER, THESE MEMORIES DON’T HAVE TO BE ALL SAD AND HEAVY. IN THESE YEARS WE HAVE CREATED A LOT OF HAPPY MEMORIES AS WELL. SO... WOULD YOU LIKE TO CREATE EVEN MORE?_** ” 

The lizard opened the front door with a shaking hand and another big sheet of paper was on one of Chase’s tripods in front of him. 

“ ** _FLYNN, I KNOW YOU’D PROBABLY CALL ALL THIS “SOME GAY BULLSHIT” RATHER THAN A ROMANTIC EVENING, BUT... TODAY WE’RE DOING IT ON MY TERMS. YOU KNOW I CAN BE VERY ROMANTIC AND I KNOW YOU LOVE IT DEEP IN YOUR ENORMOUS AND KIND SOUL._** ” 

As opposed to what one of the messages was saying, a couple of tears were already running down his cheeks while he was walking towards the bedroom. The door was closed, but he could see yellow flickering lights reaching from the crack under the door. And on that door was the last sheet of paper. 

“ _Y_ ** _OU ARE MY PRESENT, PAST AND FUTURE. I LOVE YOU, FLYNN. THAT’S WHY... PLEASE, ANSWER THIS NEXT QUESTION._** ” 

The lizard slowly opened the door and looked inside with wide opened...

*******

… eyes. It may sound stupid, but he had never truly noticed before this moment how really beautiful the eyes of his otter were. The romantic allure of the moment was also helping. 

“Our precious grooms have each prepared vows for each other they are going to read now,” the moose announced. 

Chase coughed quietly, smiled and started to speak. 

“Our lives weren’t the easiest. We went through everything fate threw at us. Despite everything, we are standing in front of each other right now, stronger than ever. Flynn... I love you and I cannot even imagine what I would do without you. I swear that I will love you always, both in our happy days and in hardships. You are my true best friend... Vincent, Carl, don’t be upset, I’ll explain later (the wolf behind him loudly wheezed, containing his laughter). I cannot wait to see what our future has in store for us.” 

He nodded, showing that he had finished, and smiled at the lizard again. In response, the gila squeezed his paws again and started speaking as well. 

“I cannot pretend I’m any good at speeches, so I’ll just say it as it is. This handsome fella right here showed me in the past and keeps showing almost every day that things can change. Everything can be different. He managed to convince me that I’m worth something. That I... deserve better. Today I’m receiving my big share of it. This otter, despite all his flaws – and trust me, we are both overrun with those – is truly the best thing that has ever happened to me. We went through so much sh... trouble to end up here, and... we are actually here. It’s all that matters. Now I have to swear to you that I will keep loving you just the way I love you now? I’ll gladly do that. I swear to you, Chase.” 

“And now... Chase Hunter, do you promise to love, protect, honour and cherish Flynn Moore forever? Do you take him as your lawfully wedded husband?” the moose asked. 

“I do,” the beaming otter replied. 

“Flynn Moore. Do you promise to love, protect, honour and cherish Chase Hunter forever? Do you take him as your lawfully wedded husband?”

*******

The ceiling was strewn with balloons, each one of them depicting an intentionally crude adorable drawing of a happy otter and a lizard holding hands or a writing “ **FLYNN AND CHASE** ” where the middle “AND” was inside a big shape of a heart. In the middle of the bedroom was Chase in his best suit who was looking at the lizard that had just entered. His arms were outstretched sideways, as if he was inviting Flynn into a hug. Over his head, extended from one wall to the opposite one, were string lights, beautifully forming the letters of the question: 

“ ** _WILL YOU MARRY ME?_** ”

*******

“Fuck yeah!” Flynn screamed and all invited guests, as well as Chase, burst into loud laughter. 

After they exchanged the rings and final formal vows the moose finally said the phrase both of them were dreaming to hear in sleep or in waking: 

“Well... By the power vested in me by the State of Texas, it is my pure honor and delight to declare you married. I congratulate you on the creation of such a beautiful new family. And now, go on and seal this marriage with a kiss already!” 

The otter and the gila gently hugged. Chase slightly raised himself on his toes, Flynn bent down a bit and their lips pressed together. After ten or fifteen seconds they loudly puffed out the air and laughed. Their eyes were glistening with tears, they hugged again and continued laughing while the guests were standing up, loudly clapping and screaming something supportive at them. Flynn noticed that other than Chase’s parents, TJ and Dax were also drying their eyes with their handkerchiefs, and he managed to restrain himself from a couple of incredible jokes he would have never been able to contain just a couple years before. 

“Flynn?” the voice of his otter sounded from under his head, muffled by the lizard’s chest. 

“Yes, my dear husband?” the gila replied with a wide grin. 

“Can you do me a favour? Never let me go,” Chase asked while slowly stroking his back.

*******

“I have one condition. You have to shave off your fuckin’ hipster soul patch,” the lizard laughed, lowering the otter on his back on their bed and leaning over him. 

“Seriously? This is your price?” Chase rolled his eyes. 

“Yes.” 

“And what did I do to deserve this?” 

“Perhaps... I know what gay proposal video had inspired you to do this.” 

“You’re taking off points for unoriginality?!” the otter flared. 

“Not quite... It was, quite possibly, my favourite video in that playlist as well.” 

“Playl... wait, you have watched a ton of gay proposal videos? You were under a romantic spell or something? May I... have beaten you to it?” 

“I... Well, maybe,” Flynn replied sheepishly. 

“Holy crap, did I just embarrass you? Is it... _embarrassed_ Flynn Moore?” the otter kept asking cajolingly, clearly pleased with himself, still lying under him. 

“Shut up, Chase,” the gila shook his head and kissed his now-fiancé. 

Soon their clothes were on the floor and it didn’t end with kissing. There was no need for words and Chase, completely elated, still managed to moan in-between his heavy breathing: 

“I... love you... Flynn...” 

“I love you too, Chase,” the lizard replied quickly but sincerely and continued doing everything he could to give as much pleasure to his otter as possible. He deserved all of it and even more.

*******

“I’ll never let you go, Chase.” 

“Literally?” 

“Well, there might be some issues with “literally”. What about “metaphorically”?” 

“Works for me.” 

“Awesome then.” 

“Thank you, my giant.” 

“You’re welcome... my... muskshit.” 

They both started laughing again and one thing became crystal-clear – everything that mattered in this world from now own was the laughter. Especially, as long as they could be laughing with each other. 


End file.
